


The Pretend Pop Cop Spice Powerpuff Princess

by FicinaFlash



Series: Wild Iris and The Bear [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 90's Music, F/M, Powerpuff Girls References, Spice Girls References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicinaFlash/pseuds/FicinaFlash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry has made Iris feel famous as long as she could remember. A glimpse into a play date between her and Bear circa the 90's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pretend Pop Cop Spice Powerpuff Princess

"Higher, Barry! Push me, more!" 

His hands were warm through her sweater as he gave a firmer push. 

"Be careful, Iris!" 

"Pssh, I'm landing this!" 

She barely made out Barry's confused sounds between the rocking of her legs.

"One! Two!"

Barry stepped back far enough not to get kicked, but bless his heart, he was still attempting to reason with her. 

"Iris!" 

"Three! Jump!" 

Her stomach lurched with weightlessness as she set her feet to land in the sand. It was something of a rough landing. Before she could roll off her knees, Barry was already holding out his hand to help her up. She didn't know it, but his stomach had lurched, too.

Her giggle came out closer to a shriek as she used his outstretched arm to pull him into the sand next to her. He came without a fight. He always did. 

"Did you see how high I went, Bear?"

Brushing sand off of the back of his neck, he stared at the playground and nodded gently, almost in time with the still rocking swing. 

"You know, we could play house again?" 

"Naw, you always want to do that, Bear! How about cops and robbers?" 

"I don't feel like sitting in jail. What about you be a princess and I rescue you from the tower?" He pointed to the tallest slide for emphasis. 

"Nope, I'd rather slide down than wait for you. Oh, wanna be in a concert? C'mon, the swingy bridge can be the stage! We can sing together!" 

He lagged behind and grabbed the basketball and set it in the sand a few foot away from the bridge as a makeshift chair. Barry was always reinventing things that way. 

"How about I watch you do Spice Girls again?" 

"But, Bear, it's not as fun without my Posh Spice! And Dad isn't here to be Scary Spice, either. Baby Spice never performs alone..." 

There was no way Barry was going to break into 'Wannabe' anywhere outside of the privacy of the West house, but something about her frown always spurred him into action. 

"You can be Buttercup and rescue me! But first, you have to get through the whole playground without touching the sand. If you do, you have to start over! I'll be waiting at the bottom of the big slide!" 

Barry was so good at devising new games for her to test out. 

"Okay, citizen of Townsville! Don't worry!" 

"Help! Iris-cup, I'm stuck!"

She giggled again at the sight of his kicking converse at the bottom of the slide. 

She skittered across that bridge, whooshing with her arms in front of her. As she tackled the monkey bars and climbed the steps she felt strong with his eyes on her. 

As prepared to slide down the slide and into Barry, she's still torn between being a pop princess or cop when she grows up. A mommy, too. She doesn't know much about how it'll happen except a vague confidence that it will. 

Until all then, being Barry's best friend is all she needs to feel famous.

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Westallen Hiatus Week! This fame prompt plays well with me for some reason. I adore how Barry adores Iris. Joe raised a daughter in the 90's. You couldn't convince me he hasn't ever had to lip sync with Iris to the Spice Girls. Long live headcannon! Thanks for reading!


End file.
